A Father's Advice
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: Women are the downfall of men. They build up men's success, the whole time plotting his ruin... And yet, we men love them and treasure them as the most precious of all things in our lives.


**Boredom inspired this, like it does many other things in my life. This is actually quite true when you think about it. I mean, **_**really**_** think about it. We were kind of talking about it in Psychology. I don't want to do **_**too**_** in depth because as you read you will understand.**

**By the way, men and women really **_**are**_** different.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**A Father's Advice**

**by infidelityONcrank**

For many years, he had pondered how to explain women to his youngest son, who was always curious and wondering. For many years, he had tried to think of how his wife had been the end and the beginning of his life. He had read books upon books upon books to finally come to his current conclusion: There was no good way to explain women to his son.

So, a simple chat would have to do.

"Son," he said turning to the white haired boy, "please sit."

The boy did.

The father studied his son. He was growing up, as all boys did, but he was really not a boy. He had been breed and raised as a young gentleman. He never really did get to go out and climb trees and scrape his knees like the other boys his age did. Instead he had been inside plunking piano keys and learning proper table manners.

"Now, last week you asked me to explain women to you." The boy nodded, remaining silent. "How much do you know about them?"

"They are different physically." the boy commented after a moment's thought. "They also have a time of the month when they're really grouchy and want nothing to do with you one second and the next they're all sobbing and weeping and want everything to do with you."

"Okay... that gives us a solid foundation to start. Not only are they different physically, but also mentally."

"How so?"

"We males are more global and reason in our minds. Women are more intuition and logic in their minds. We're good at math and they're good at... everything else. We have better eyesight, they have a better sense of smell."

The boy scrunched his nose. Females could smell things males can't? How very queer.

"You will find at your age that if you were to talk to a girl at a social event for you and your peers, then she and every other female would go running into the nearest bathroom to talk. I never could understand it, but it's quite comical at my age. Hormones and growth and all that. Quite interesting."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why do men fear women?"

The father frowned. This was not really something he'd ever really thought about. Why did men fear women?

"It's... hard to explain." he sighed after some time.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, furrowing his brow.

"Women are... In some views of religion, women are seen as unclean and evil. They possess magical abilities because they can bring forth new life from their womb. In other religions they are worshipped because of that factor, and they are protected by the bravest of the brave."

"But _why_ are they feared?"

"In those religions that see women as evil, they are seductresses and temptresses. They are seen as the downfall of men and in truth they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Women possess something about them, something men cannot understand that draws us to them. They are calm and serene, sort of like angels in my eye. They have something about them that we crave, that we need but can never get. Men have this... _thing_ where we long for something we can't have or can't quite grasp."

"I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"It's a complicated matter."

"It sounds like it."

"Just understand this, women are the downfall of men. They build up men's success, the whole time plotting his ruin. They are healers of our pains and aches, yet they cause men to do things they never would normally do. Somehow, somewhere along time in history, women learned that they were superior to men. They teach each generation of females their secret, never revealing it to their significant others. They have all men twisted around their delicate, little fingers. And yet, we men love them and treasure them as the most precious of all things in our lives."

**

* * *

**

He never really understood his father's words until he met her. Sure she looked like a ten year old at fifteen and sure she was naïve, but something about her struck a note on his internal piano. Something about her was what caught his attention.

Was it the way her green eyes had dancing star winking at him even in the dim lighting? Was it her smile that caused his heart to race? Was it the sound of her voice when she spoke to him? Was it the way she held herself? Was it the fact that she was the only one outside of his family and multiple teachers had ever heard him play?

No, it was all of that and more.

Something about her that day caused his life to shift and begin his decent as a man. She was an angel that guided him and the devil tempted him. She was his downfall. He was glad of his downfall was due to her, he would have never fallen from anyone else.

It was that day that his understood his father's advice.

* * *

**I was actually talking about the downfall of men with my gay friends. It was agreed my mind was to complicated for them to understand as a whole... and that was within ten seconds. You can blame them, if you want.**

**I really contradict myself in this, but it's all freaking true. Ugh, I need sleep.**


End file.
